Much ado about mutiny
by obscured-enigma
Summary: Includes answers such as how he got those gunshot wounds, and why he really doesn't like mutiny. Jack's rise to Captain of the Black Pearl wasn't easy, especially with the mutinous Barbossa on his back. My first real fanfic, please R&R...Please?
1. The problem of monks robes

DISCLAIMER: Oh, isn't the world cruel?! No, Jack Sparrow doesn't belong to me, nor does any of the other characters from POTC that I'm gonna use in this fan fic. They all belong to the wonderful Disney who won't let me have Jack. Sobs quietly

Right, disclaimer over. This story is about Jack's rise to Captain of the Black Pearl. It includes answers to many mysteries such as, what's with the funky gunshot wounds in the special features DVD, and who did the dress Elizabeth wore belong to, and is there more of a reason as to why Jack doesn't like mutiny? (Ok, you probably never thought of that one, but this has an answer for that one anyway…or will.) Please R&R, this story is a bit abundant and I need incentive to continue writing it. Rated PG-13 for slight violence and suggestive themes.

But I shall banter no more, on with the story!! Dons pirate hat and points forward

* * *

It was a dark night in Dover harbour, still too. Almost too still. Jack looked around him, no one was about. He stood in an empty alleyway, there were crates to the sides of him, and he stood on pebbled ground. There was no light, but a dull oil lamp glow from the dock ahead of him.

He was in another dead end again. Was that all this harbour was? At least he had shaken off his followers, it really was hard to run in a monks robe, he didn't know why they wore them.

But it had been a worth his plight. He reached into the monks robe and pulled out the priceless golden statue of mother Mary. A grin swept across his young featured face, and his chocolate brown eyes glowed with pride at what he had achieved. If only his cover hadn't been blown, he would have stolen more from the cathedral. However he was now lost in this maze of alleys, trying to find his way back to his ship. The Black Pearl. Well, it wasn't _his_ ship so to speak, but soon it would be. Or so he hoped. His uncle was the captain at the current moment, but he was slowing down, it would only be so long until he took his wife and settled down somewhere. The crew were getting restless about him always having a woman on board. Jack liked his uncle, he only hoped that the crew wouldn't commit mutiny before he gave up voluntarily. If there was one thing worse than any other to happen to a captain, it was for his crew to commit mutiny against him. If Jack could help it, he wouldn't let that happen.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, he looked up quickly and saw two silhouettes in the weak lamp light.

"Hey, you." A voice cried aggressively as the two guards started running down the alleyway. Jacks heart thudded as he looked for a way out. Damn his love of gold. If he hadn't stopped to look at the statue, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. With one swift movement, he stuffed the statue down his stolen robe and drew his pistol.

He aimed a little with it before shooting. There was an empty click. Oh Jack you fool! You didn't load the shot. He patted his robes, trying to find a shot underneath.

"Stop." The voice ordered. With a grimace, Jack looked up. The two guards in red uniform with white wigs held their rifles pointed to him. An involuntary gulp passed his throat.

"Stay where you are." The other one barked rather uncertainly. That was it. That was his escape plan.

"Why certainly sir, what ever is the problem?" Jack brought his pistol sharply behind his back and gave the guard as earnest a look he could. The other guard however, was not the type to suffer fools.

"Where's the statue?" He demanded. Jack paused, how to get out of this one…

"Statue? I'm sorry sir, what statue?" Jack stuttered. He really was an idiot, was that all he could think of, playing dumb?

"The statue you stole. The statue we _saw_ you stole." The guard furthered harshly.

"Ahh…." Jack trailed off quietly, this wasn't good. After all, had you ever seen someone profit from playing dumb? "I… I believe you must be mistaken. I know not of this statue you speak." Was this the way a monk spoke? He wasn't quite sure.

"Well perhaps _you_ are mistaken. We have followed you from the cathedral. We have been close on your tail for three hours. Do you really think that we wouldn't know what you looked like by now?" The guard replied cynically. Ohh…..

"Do you perhaps not think it was another monk who stole the statue. We _do_ all look alike you understand? Perhaps you fine gentlemen have been mistaken and lost his track, somehow found me, and now accuse me of a crime I wouldn't even dream of committing." He knew flattery would get him nowhere right now, but Jack considered it the icing on the cake.

"I was under the understanding that monks _never_ left the cathedral." The guard edged closer, he was obviously not taking in Jack's lies.

"Erm, well it's a Friday, we have a free day on Fridays." Jack added hurriedly.

"You know, I _have_ heard of free day for monks on Fridays. I think he's telling the truth." The other guard piped up, taking Jack by surprise.

"Wait, it's not even a-"

"Exactly, free day on Fridays!" Jack cried with a rush, he just realized that it was Tuesday today.

"Very well then, explain how your hair is _exactly _identical to the monk's we were following, _and_ is not the regulation hair style for monks?" The guard jested, he was just enjoying this now.

"Novice!" Cried Jack shakily, his nerves were starting to break. Both guards frowned. Jack frowned too, he doubted that novices had long hair past their shoulders. But not for a moment did he wish that he had short hair, he liked it long, and that was the way it would stay. "He must have been a novice, like me. Novices, erm, have…. long… hair?" He trailed off, there was a strong feeling in his gut that he was a gonner.

"Riiight." The guard said slowly. "We're going to have to place you under arrest." He made an advance closer. Jack backed away, his stomach turning. Then the guard paused, looking back to the other. "What are you doing Baker? Assist me in this arrest."

"Erm…I…." The other guard stuttered, and he saw it. The gap. Jack dashed past the first guard and aimed for the gap he had just made. Damn this wretched robe! He could barely move in it, stupid monks. He hitched up the robe around his knees to get a better chance of escaping, revealing his leather boots underneath.

"Wait, you're a gypsy!" The first guard cried. Jack felt somewhat a skirmish of rage building up inside him. No, don't do it. Don't turn around. _Don't_ turn around. Keep running. Keep-

"I beg your pardon." He said pompously. Oh you idiot, you stopped running.

"You! You're a gypsy." The guard growled angrily, something told Jack that this guard had a bad experience with gypsies before.

"I'll have you know that I am _not_ a-"

BANG!!!!

…..BANG!!!!

Ohhhhh, that hurt.

Jack felt a sharp stabbing pain to the right of his chest. His eyes crossed over and went out of focus, he felt so dizzy.

"…Gypsy." He muttered. His right arm reached for the sword at his waist, hidden under the robes, it wouldn't move. He staggered to the left, then much more uncontrollably to the right. He wasn't quite sure, but due to the thumping pain in his skull, he assumed he had collapsed onto the wall.

He vaguely heard Baker scream at the other guard that had just shot him, so maybe he _did_ have some guts. Worst of all, he vaguely heard himself mutter like a madman.

"_I_ am a _pirate_. A pirate…A…. pi…." He stopped.

This wasn't getting him away. Seeing as his right arm was useless, he reached awkwardly in his robes for the sword he had at his waist with his left arm.

"Don't even move." The guard had his reloaded rifle at Jack's head. "Pirate." He then added as a somewhat guilty afterthought.

Jack did move. His brain wasn't thinking, before he knew it, the guard was screaming in pain. Jack looked down in confusion as to why the guard had screamed, he wished he hadn't. With a dull swish, Jack pulled the sword back. The guard fell to the ground with a thump.

Jack's stomach lurched as he doubled over, he couldn't see anything, why couldn't he see anything? He heard gunshots, more gunshots. Nothing hurt though, nothing new at least. Argh, why did this hurt so much? His feet forgot their purpose, he slid backwards, his numb arm grating against the wall.

He fell into comfortable oblivion. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. And the last he heard was a metallic clatter of a sword on the floor.

* * *

**Notes from the author:** I hope you liked it, please R&R if you did.

**Updates:** This story will bloom as vaguely promised and I hope you will enjoy future installments.


	2. Savvy?

DISCLAIMER: You know the business, the characters I use linked to Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney and not me. Life is cruel, I know. So that means that Jack, Bootstraps and any other pirate dude/dudette I use belongs to them and I'm just playing around with them for a while. :P

So the story continues....

* * *

He was rocking slowly.

Rocking from side to side.

He knew that rocking. That was…. the sea. Jack opened his eyes abruptly. He blinked as he looked at a wooden ceiling. What had happened? What was that pain in his chest?

Oh.

That.

Jack grudgingly decided to sit up. He hoisted himself up against the wooden wall behind him. The white sheets around him slipped down and he noticed the bandages around his chest, there were specks of blood on them.

"You're awake!" A singsong voice exclaimed. Jack knew that voice, it was his aunt's voice. He looked across the small cabin to her. She wore a maroon dress, it was her favourite one, with a low cleavage and white ruffles on the sleeves. Her blonde hair fell down where it pleased.

"Those gunshots made you lose quite a bit of blood, had her majesty's royal guards been better shots, they would have probably killed you. You really worried me." She said before turning back to sorting out the pile of clothes behind her.

With a grin at the poor shooting of the English guard, Jack looked back to the bandages around his chest. Then he frowned.

"What actually happened?" He asked, looking back at his aunt.

"What happened? You were shot." She looked up in confusion.

"No, after that."

"Oh. Ol' Bootstraps Bill found you. Said you gave him quite a start. He brought you back to the ship, I have to admit, you really did look ridiculous in those robes, I daresay they were the reason that you got shot, must have slowed you down an awful lot." Jack's aunt replied, he bit his lip to stop himself from answering back. After all, who wants to look like a fool?

Still, he had a trophy, his gorgeous golden statue. And that young nun was quite something, he chuckled slightly at the memory. His aunt gave him a frown, but thought better of asking, and returned to her business yet again.

_Yes, such a beautiful statue, the way it caught the light like that and… Where the hell is it?_

"Auntieeee." He said reproachfully, lengthening the word long beyond recognizable significance, just as a small child would.

"Yes." She sighed in reply, refusing to let her foolish nephew make her smirk.

"Where did you put the golden statue?" Jack asked bluntly, he didn't really feel up to asking with flair and trickery, he still felt weak from the lack of blood in his body.

"What golden statue? Bootstraps said he found you just in a monks robe, never said anything 'bout a golden statue." His aunt frowned. Jack raised his eyebrows. That thieving bloody pirate.

Abruptly he threw off the covers and leapt to his feet. Then discovered that was a very bad move.

He staggered several feet and fell right into his shocked aunt's arms. He gasped several times as pain coursed through his chest, choking as his lungs cried for air. _Perhaps_ he shouldn't make any sudden movements until he was fully healed.

"Are you alright?" His aunt fussed.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Jack stood up quickly.

Too quickly.

He fell backwards a little then balanced it out before he embarrassed himself further.

"Look at you. You look like the average drunken sailor." His aunt chuckled.

"Well, who's to say I'm not? I like my rum in horrendously vast amounts, you know me." Jack swaggered a little for effect, meaning it this time. "Now, I'm off to see a pirate about a little something that belongs to me. Savvy?" His aunt frowned at the word, but Jack had turned around with an effective drunken swagger and was almost at the door.

"Um, Jack? A shirt might be nice? And some trousers?" Aunt Aimee quipped.

Jack stopped hastily and looked down, his face rose up again with a flush of red.

He turned the top half of his body around to face Aunt Aimee.

"Maybe." He winced.

(The above can be left to your imagination as to how much he's wearing, I'm personally assuming he's wearing at least _something_. Depends how your mind works)

Jack smoothed down his hair to little effect. Trying to tame the wild black locks was literally impossible. He swayed a little in harmonic unison to the Pearl, and lifted a hand up to hover next to the wooden door in front of him. This would be a perfect display of wit, cunning, and all round Jack. He over-elegantly rapped his knuckles on the dark wood.

"Comein." The two words melded together in a mindless mumble. With a wide grin, Jack pushed on the door and swaggered into the living-quarters beyond. Hammocks strung from the ceiling like a spider's nest, with bedding on the floor too. Sitting and swinging in a hammock gently was ol' Bootstraps Bill. His brown hair was loose around his shoulders, as was his grubby shirt. He looked at Jack with confused and slightly intimidated soft brown eyes. "Alrigh' Jack?" He frowned.

"Yer, I jus'…" Jack swayed a little for effect, he liked the constantly drunk look he so easily donned. "Jus' wondering, when you came across me-"

"You want to know how I saved yer? Alrigh' then." Bootstraps grinned, Jack frowned, then decided against a protest and sat in a hammock next to Bootstraps. He leaned forward to listen intently. Bootstraps looked at him and suddenly flushed. "Erm, you know it wasn't really that spectacular. Jus' found yer 'n' all. Not much to speak of." He sat back. This was typical of Bootstraps, Jack had been dubious to the fact why he had offered his tale in the first place.

"Come on. I wanna hear, so yer're gonna tell me. Savvy?" Jack grinned and cocked his head.

"Savvy?" Bootstraps wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes. Savvy." Jack piped.

"Yer know, I don't really want to tell yer, so you can run along to your uncle and annoy someone else." Bootstraps growled, but winced slightly at his angry tone. The kid just wanted a story after all.

Jack drew back and stared at Bootstraps as if he was hurt.

"Alrigh'." He said eventually. "As long as I have my statue back." Bootstraps looked at him in shock. "I know ye have it."

"I…I…I was erm… just looking after it." Bootstraps stuttered, and then mumbled. "You know, for safe keeping 'n' all."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Bootstraps turned around and began foraging in a nest of clothes, then turned, holding the statue out in front of him like it was cursed. With a full-tooth grin, Jack snatched the statue from him and began to inspect it. An occasional frown would surpass his face as he discovered a scratch or a dirt-mark, but otherwise he showed an expression of pure delight.

"The greatest of thanks and well-wishings to you." He grinned, and then turned with arms flailing like a madman and made his exit. Just as he came to the door, he halted. "Oh, 'n' Bootstraps, me ol' mate?" He turned as Bootstraps looked up at him, now undoubtedly petrified of the boy before him. "Don't ever steal anything from me again. Savvy?"

* * *

**Note from the author:** Savvy indeed. Hope you like this installment, if you did, don't remain anomynous and tell me. Next installment coming soon, which will hopefully be longer. 


	3. Plots and counterplots

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't in any way own Jack Sparrow or any other of the wondeful characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. They belong to Disney and I'm merely writing this for my own enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

* * *

Jack had barely stridden three steps before Bootstraps appeared at the door behind him.

"Jack!" Bootstraps called, earning the young pirates attention. Bootstraps had a solemn look of concern on his face. Jack inwardly groaned, this man was a pathetic pirate, even more so than him, and he was about eight years younger than the man. "D'you think I could a have a wee chat with yer a moment?"

Jack didn't actually want to have anything more to do with this pirate, he hadn't much before and he saw no reason why he should start now. Bootstraps had kindled a new desire in him, and it included an immediate healthy visit to his uncle. He studied the fool's face, who looked back, not hopefully, but sternly.

"Alrigh'" He frowned, deciding to unearth the reason for Bootstrap's expression.

He gestured to the door they had just come from, and Jack swaggered back to it.

Once in, Bootstraps shut the door behind him and gave a conspiring glance through the solid wood before closing the distance between him and his captain's nephew.

"I know you might not believe me, but someone has to tell you this." He whispered as if the cots and hammocks themselves were listening. "The crew have been getting angry recently about the way your uncle has been behaving. They say it's because of your aunt, 'n' that she's turning 'im soft. They're restless Jack, say they'll through the both of 'em off the ship."

Jack's brow furrowed, his good mood was diminishing slightly. His suspicions had been right about the crew, and he only hoped his ideas of his uncle settling down were correct too. But these were pirates, and not any old pirates, they were the crew of The Black Pearl. Jack knew them well for their idol ranting. Unfortunately, he also knew them well for their rash actions. He vaguely noticed Bootstraps was still talking to him, so returned his attention to him.

"… then yer'd be wrong. They're serious about marooning the pair of them, Jack. Barbossa, he's organizing it," Jack's eyes widened to hear the first mates name, the mutinous bastard "and literally all the crew agree with the idea, even those who are loyal to the captain. They're too scared to go against Barbossa, he can be… very persuasive."

Jack's dark eyes snapped up to Bootstraps and saw the pain distorted in his face, a sudden feeling of horror arose inside him. How long had this plan of mutiny been going on, and how many pirates had been 'converted'? And most of all, why on earth had he not noticed?

"If he's persuasive, then why hasn't he persuaded me?" He adopted his familiar drawl hoping to betray the lingering feeling of fear in his stomach.

Bootstraps looked as if he had just swallowed a lead pellet. His face paled, and an inkling of realization came to Jack, Bootstraps was coming to him as a last resort. He had always been an honourable man, which was strange for a pirate and made Jack often wonder why he was one at all. But if there was one thing Jack knew Bootstraps wouldn't do, it was mutiny against his captain.

He watched Bootstraps as he tackled whatever it was, whatever thought in his head that stopped him from answering his question. He turned and ran fingers through his hair, he groaned, he grunted, he even growled. Then he sighed and turned back to the young man before him.

As well as Bootstraps knew Jack otherwise, he was just a boy, a teenager. He felt selfish that he couldn't do anything about the situation and had to get Jack to do it for him. But what choice did he have? If Barbossa even heard of this meeting, he would come down on top of him like a ton of bricks.

"Because yer're all part of the plan too." He eventually answered, with much difficulty.

Jack raised an eyebrow. That statement meant nothing to him, except that the first mate of the ship was surprisingly more intelligent than he had believed. First mate. He groaned, he thought he had an idea of what this plan would entail.

"Jack, they're going to get rid of you too." Bootstraps whispered. Sure as the depths of the ocean, his suspicion had been right. He felt the truth hit him like a tidal wave, leaving him disorientated and numb. "The crew… well, they hate you." Bootstraps bit his lip, he had no idea how Jack would handle this. He simply nodded as he collapsed into a conveniently placed hammock. Bootstraps winced, what was he doing? He didn't think he was even sure any more.

No use lying about it now, the truth all had to come out.

"I don't know how, only Barbossa seems to know that." He continued, the memory of the private meeting still fresh in his mind as if it had been branded into place. Barbossa had told the crew his plans, and to his horror, most of the crew had cheered. When a pirate asked how Barbossa was to rid of Jack, he had simply grinned and said that information would come in good time. "But it seems like he plans to do so after the mutiny, if you can stop the mutiny, then you can be out of harms way also."

Jack looked up from his dazed stupor, how was he possibly going to manage that? He almost wished the shots in his chest had killed him.

"So, how does an outstanding gentleman such as yourself think I should go about that?" He felt the bitter tone his voice, but didn't feel any regret about it.

"I…" Bootstraps paused, he hadn't thought this far. "Don't know." He gave a sigh of resignation and sat on a hammock as near as the Jack he could find. Jack's sullen face returned to the ground. He really wasn't sure how much of this he had taken it, it felt a bit fuzzy on the edges, he could have missed something.

"When's the mutiny?" He mumbled, sure that was the most important thing he needed to know.

"Soon." Came the pathetic reply.

"How soon?"

"I don't know."

Jack closed his eyes in despair. He needed a plan, and he needed a plan sooner than soon. He could tell his uncle there was a mutiny afoot, but whether he would be listened to or not, he wasn't sure. It was worth a try though, after all, what was the worst that could happen?

Barbossa could find out that he knew. That could be bad.

Grunting, he opened his eyes and shook his head. He had to get some fresh air. Quickly standing to his feet, he remembered that promise he had made to himself. No sudden movements. He gasped slightly and his eyes widened in shock, as the pain shot in stabbing sensations through his chest and right arm.

Silently waiting for the pain to subside, Jack stood stone still. Bootstraps looked up in confusion, and when the young pirate headed to the door, he leapt to his feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing Jack's shirt, making it gather up around his throat. He gulped and stopped, he would only be strangled if he kept on moving. He pulled his shirt back and smoothed it down somewhat pompously.

"To get some fresh air." He drawled.

"Yer mustn't tell anyone I told yer this, alrigh'?" Bootstraps pleaded.

"Yeah, s'all savvy." Jack pulled the door open and made his way up to the deck. When he stepped out, he was first of all blinded. Blinking a little, he allowed his eyes adjust to the light and succumb to the constant pain of the bright sunlight on the crystal oceans. Truth was, his eyes were rather sensitive to too much light, but he'd never been able to do anything about it.

He observed his immediate surroundings. The dark-wood deck was toiling with pirates pulling on ropes, mopping the deck, and tying knots. The vast black sails above them were also home to more of the crew adjusting the giant ship to sail at just the right speed. He found himself wondering how many of these pirates were loyal to his uncle.

Turning around he came to face the top deck. Ornate banisters framed the steps up to the wheel. At the wheel stood his uncle, though he was a distance away, Jack could make out the Captain's hat and black coat. Needless to say, Jack's uncle had an affinity with the colour black.

Gritting his teeth, Jack made his way to the top deck, he would take this slowly and hopefully it would work to his wishes.

Golden statue still in hand, Jack climbed the black steps and rounded up on his uncle who stood at the wheel.

His uncle was quite a tall man, and well built, rather the opposite of Jack who quite short and of a far skinnier build. Yet they both shared the jet black hair and skin colour, even if the Captain's hair was in dreadlocks and didn't fall past his shoulders and his skin was all the more cleaner than Jack's. Also the big man's eyes were not nearly as dark as Jack's. A thick beard surrounded his chin and his face was wrinkled with age. Nonetheless, their similarity in appearance was remarkable and most would say they were father and son.

The Captain's brown eyes flickered from the horizon to his nephew at the side of him.

"You're up then?" He muttered gruffly, not as if he were in a bad mood, but as if he weren't one who understood small talk.

"Yeah." Jack answered absentmindedly. "So we not in Dover anymore?" He said, stating the obvious. If they were moving on the sea then they wouldn't be in Dover, would they? But it was small talk, and a way of asking where they were going next.

"No. Sailing across the Channel right now, shan't be long until we reach France." The Captain's eyes didn't move once from the horizon as he spoke.

"France?" Jack wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, he wasn't all too fond of France. For one he hated the language and it always took him a while to understand what a French person was actually saying before he could conjure an answer.

"Yes, France. Don't worry though, we're not stopping there for long. We'll be sailing down to Spain and then…" The Captain paused dramatically and was clearly excited. "We cross the great Atlantic Ocean and go to America!" His face set into a grin.

"America?" Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Yes America. What's wrong with you boy, have you gone and forgotten the names of all the important places in this world?" The Captain said irritably.

"Erm… no. Just, blood loss 'n' all, not quite here." Jack attempted a grin. If they were crossing the Atlantic ocean, and Barbossa was going to host the mutiny, then he could be more than sure that the first mate would do so when they were in the middle of the ocean. That thought made the grin very hard to pull off.

"So you shouldn't be." The Captain didn't remove his eyes from the horizon, yet they were still set with concern. "You should be back in that sick bay, shouldn't be up and about after two shots in the chest. Even after five days sleep."

He'd been unconscious for five days?

It took a while for him to register a reply, and after a heavy frown, he was ready to speak again. He swaggered to stand in front of his uncle, and had he been tall enough, he would have blocked the man's view and caused great annoyance. Fortunately for him, he was at least a head shorter than the Captain. He leant forward on the wheel, that got his uncles attention.

"So, what ya gonna do in America, eh?" He slurred.

The Captain looked down in irritation at his nephew. "More the Caribbean than America." He grunted.

"The Ca-" Jack stopped himself, he didn't want to sound like a parrot. "Really? So what will we be doing in the sunny Caribbean?"

"The usual."

"Ah. So no looking around at big…houses, perhaps?" Jack gave his uncle a fixed stare, if he could get his uncle to admit he was going to settle down, maybe he could convince the crew not to mutiny.

"Only for lootin'" His uncle grinned.

"So, not for keepsies?" Jack asked hesitantly. His uncle looked down at him with a frown, and then noticed the golden statue still in his clutches.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

It took Jack a long time to work out what he was talking about. He was about to make a reply before a voice spoke behind him that sent a chill down his spine.

"Captain Sparrow, may I have a word with ye?"

Jack spun around immediately and came face to face with Barbossa. He gulped down a cry.

Barbossa's yellowing eyes flickered to Jack for only a brief moment, but he felt cold inside even so. Barbossa managed to also tower over him, though was more threatening than his uncle. He had a white scar on his right cheek and wore a large hat that shadowed his face. Jack estimated he had to be only a couple of years younger than his uncle as he had less wrinkles and no grey hairs in his light brown hair and beard.

"Certainly." The Captain replied, as Jack winced. "Run along back to sick bay now Jack, if you're not there by the time I'm done with this conversation, there'll be trouble."

Jack gave a weakened look at Barbossa who gave him a slightly malicious grin back. Feeling like ice inside, Jack quickly turned around and headed down the steps. He did his best to ignore the sharp pain in his chest and arm, but had to stop at the base of the stairs to catch his breath. He could hear Barbossa's voice behind him and wondered how much of his conversation he had heard.

If there was one thing for sure, it wouldn't be good if he had been listening. Not good at all.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Bootstraps to attention. He looked up at the source of the sound. Assuming it was Jack, because he would be the only one to knock on the door and everyone else would just walk right in, he prepared himself to let the boy in. However before he could say anything, the door burst open.

Bo'sun and Koehler strode right up to him, and before he could do anything, they had him pushed up against a wall. Bootstraps winced as his head hit the wall, and the grip they had on his arms pinched at his skin.

Before he could say anything, a figure loomed over him, behind the two black pirates. Bootstraps closed his eyes, trying to forget what was in front of him. A fist hit him in the stomach. He roared in pain and his eyes shot open. A hand clasped his jaw, crushing it beneath its grip.

Fearfully, Bootstraps looked up into the yellowing eyes.

"Someone's been a naughty boy."

* * *

**Note from the author: **Ooooo.... I can write cliffhangers. Or can simply decide this chapter has gotten long enough and needs to be cut off very soon. I did promise a longer chapter, and so I delivered. Bo'sun and Koehler are both from the POTC movie and if any of you movie buffs know it well enough, then you'll know who they are. If not, I'll tell you. Bo'sun is the tall one with all the piercings (first mate) and Koehler is the one with all the dreadlocks. I simply didn't describe them to get that last bit moving nice and quick.

Tell me if you liked it and the next chapter shall be coming hopefully soon. A warning now, I think this might go up in rating as it goes on, simply for violence, but we'll see how that goes.

* * *

**Replies to comments: **Thankyou Flute Damioh, Emx and me.aparently for your comments, I hope you will continue to read this fanfic.


	4. Cold seas, cold people

Sorry this is so incredibly late, I've been very sidetracked and have only just got the chance to pick this fanfic up again. Also I feel a bit mean leaving it on a cliffhanger, so anyway, here's the next chapter, I might have another chapter up sooner than this update has been.

DISCLAIMER: You know the business, the characters I use linked to Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney and not me. Life is cruel, I know. So that means that Jack, Bootstraps and any other pirate dude/dudette I use belongs to them and I'm just playing around with them for a while. :P

It was awfully boring in the sick bay, there was nothing to do but feel sick, and Jack wasn't finding that all too easy. Apart from the numb throbbing pain in his chest and the slight ache in his right arm, there was nothing wrong with him. If that were to leave out the headache. He wasn't sure if it was the glare of the sea, the loss of blood, or the sickening fear moving in a torrent inside him, that made his head throb so. But all the same, it did.

He looked around the room, and almost found himself marvelling at the sheer simplicity of it all. Four walls, three single beds, a chair and a chest of drawers. Boring to nearly all extents.

Letting out a long sigh, Jack wondered what Barbossa had been talking to his uncle about.

Not a moment after he had thought this, the door burst open. His uncle appeared at the door, and had somewhat the expression of surprise on his face as he stared down at his nephew. He certainly hadn't expected the boy to do what he had told him to, something had to be wrong.

"You're here." He stated, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Am I?" Jack patted himself up and down in mock confusion.

"Alright, no need to get clever with me now." The Captain snapped. "It's just not like you to do what I say…you alright?"

"Fine." Jack replied all too quickly, still very jumpy from the day's events. The Captain paused a while, doubting the sureness of his nephew's reply. Then deciding the boy was playing with him, as he always did, he continued with his message.

"Very well, I just came to tell you we'll be at Dieppe harbour in a matter of minutes, and that you are to stay on the _Pearl_for tonight. If you're a bit better you can leave tomorrow, but I have organized your staying here with Barbossa."

"Barbossa?!" Jack cried out, unable to control himself. His uncle eyed him suspiciously; he winced at the foolish reaction.

_What's with yer, Jack?_ His thoughts groaned at him. _Yer__ gotta calm down otherwise yer plan will be ruined._

"Yes, Barbossa." The Captain continued slowly. "He'll be staying on the ship with a few crew members to stop you from escaping like you do so well."

The two pirates exchanged glances at that point, they both knew what the Captain meant. But behind the memories, the alarm bells in Jack's mind were going crazy.

_Barbossa…staying here?_ Jack could only come to one conclusion. _He knows…_

"I know you won't listen to me, you never do." The Captain sighed gloomily. "But _please_… just stay here for the night and don't get yourself into trouble."

Jack was barely listening, he already had his plans of escaping. Though this time it wasn't for excitement, it was for fear of his life. There was no telling what Barbossa was thinking.

His dark eyes looked up at his uncle that still stood at the door and his first plan came to mind: beg.

"You know a way to stop me getting myself into trouble? Let me go to shore." He grinned, making as big a thing he could about getting up. The Captain frowned. "That way, I would be just where you could see me, then there's no possible chance of me getting myself into trouble."

"No, there's plenty a chance for you to get into trouble, the only difference will be that I have to get you out of it. I'm not having this discussion with you Jack, have a good evening." The Captain turned angrily and made to throw the door shut behind him, but Jack caught it.

"No listen, I'll make a deal with yer!" Jack cried after him, he kept on walking as if he hadn't heard. Jack anxiously followed him all the way up to the deck. He was taken aback to see it was now just past dusk, but carried on after his uncle anyway.

"Please, let me come ashore just fer tonight!" Jack called out from three paces behind his uncle.

The Captain then spun around to face Jack, his face now distorted in anger.

"You'll not be coming ashore tonight and if I find you with one foot off this ship, I'll see to it that I personally skewer your worthless little body and be done with you once and for all." He spat, his face inches from Jack's.

Jack stood motionless, he was used to his uncle's threats, though most had seemed much emptier than this one. He then noticed that the entire crew was gathered on the deck and that every eye was on him and his uncle.

"GET THIS SHIP INTO THE HABOUR!!" The Captain roared, furious to be caught bickering with his nephew. A stunned silence filled the ship and no one moved.

"Captain Sparrow, we're already there." A quiet voice came from the surrounding crew, and just so happened to be Barbossa. He stepped up to the Captain and set his eyes on Jack. "Don't worry Captain, your nephew won't be leaving this ship."

Jack felt his stomach flutter with fear.

"Err… Right, well… everyone is free to leave." The Captain's face flushed red at his mistake. A great cheer of approval went up from the crowd and they all made their way to the dinghies. "Just lock him up and don't let him out." The Captain ordered quietly to Barbossa, who nodded his confirmation.

Jack stood stock still as everyone around him slowly disappeared, Barbossa stared at him like a vulture, grinning, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Jack!" A voice cried out, Jack desperately traced it, his hopes for salvation rising. He found the person who cried out, and was shocked. Bootstraps stared at him with a sullen face from the other side of the ship, a bruised and sullen face. A dark patch surrounded his right eye and already there were yellow and purple tinges to the bruise, his bottom lip was cut and swollen.

Jack stole a fleeting glance at Barbossa and saw his wary expression, and the way his yellowing eyes flickered to something besides Bootstraps. Jack followed his gaze and watched as two pirates grabbed Bootstraps in a friendly manner and took him to the dinghy at the edge of the ship.

Jack suddenly felt angry as Bootstraps departed, what was the point of him calling out his name if it weren't to accomplish anything but showing Jack what was likely to happen to him?

The dinghy was lowered, and eventually the only people that remained were Barbossa and himself along with three other pirates. Two he recognized as Bo'sun and Koehler, the third he didn't know the name of.

"Well Jack, looks like it's just us five." Barbossa said gleefully, Jack backed away as best he could. "Let's get you back to that sick bay of yours." The first mate grinned as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and led him to the door from which he had come.

As Jack returned to the dark hull of the ship, not sure of the fate that he would receive, he could only think one thing. And though he felt guilty for repeating the words over and over in his mind, the chant would not stop.

_Bootstraps, I hate you._

The dinghies slowly made their way across the black harbour, from the ship anchored alone in the bay, to the dizzy array of lights at the docks. Pirates whooped with the thoughts of large amounts of rum and willing women. Though it had only been a few days since they had last been on dry land, the excitement of new places and new women seemed to fill all of them. The chill night air seemed to bother no one, the only one that was not overjoyed, was Bootstraps.

He stared bleakly at the dark sea ahead of him, a torrent of guilt, fear and valour swirled within him. The thought that Jack was trapped alone on that ship with Barbossa and his bodyguards chilled his bones. He wanted to rip at his clothes and cry out in frustration. It seemed that there really was nothing that he could do, and yet he knew he had to do something. He had brought Jack into this mess, and if it was only to get him killed, he knew he would go mad with guilt.

He looked across to the other two pirates in his dinghy, their backs were turned to him as they rowed in unison towards the shore. Their dinghy had been the last to leave the _Pearl_ and all the other pirates were now well out of earshot. It sickened him to think the entire crew were willing to let the mutiny take place. He felt dirty just to share a boat with the two mutineers.

Grimly, he clasped his hand around the cutlass at his waist, testing his grip for only a moment. Slowly he dragged it out of place, the ringing sang on the still sea air. The pirate rowing in front of him turned around.

Quickly, Bootstraps slammed his cutlass back into its holster.

He leapt to his feet. He gave the pirate one sharp shove.

They cried out and fell onto the other pirate. Oars slipped into the water. The pirates started bickering.

With one final glance at the fallen pirates, Bootstraps leapt off the boat into the water. He closed his eyes. The cold water engulfed him as he began swimming in what he thought was the direction of the _Pearl_.

He kept on swimming, his only goal to put as much distance between him and the pirates in the dinghy as possible.

Soon his breath ran out. His chest tightened. Pushing with all his might, Bootstraps swam on. His eyes stung. His mouth begged to open. Reluctantly, Bootstraps came to the surface.

Sweet, glorious air flooded into his lungs. He gasped. And gasped again.

Still breathing heavily, he looked around him, trying to navigate the ship. Whilst treading water, he turned around and around. He saw the dinghies heading to the lighted bay, the pirates now searching for him, ships anchored in the bay. And then eventually the _Pearl_.

Taking one last gasp of air, he sank once again to swim underwater to the black sailed ship. He knew he couldn't chance the pirates see the splashes he made whilst swimming. He only hoped he could hold his breath all the way to the _Pearl_. He also hoped upon hope that nothing had yet happened to Jack.

**Comments from author:** Yeah, hi. Jack isn't in for a fun next chapter.


	5. Dinghies are cosy

Wow, I have a very bad habit of leaving this fanfiction for huge amounts of time, don't I? Sorry it's been so long, but stuff happens. I don't really like this chapter, but I've read through it too many times and I'm talking rubbish, read the chapter...

DISCLAIMER: No, Jack, Bootstraps, Barbossa and other random pirates do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. I'm particularly upset about not having Jack... ;(

* * *

Plans began forming in his mind, going through possibilities and impossibilities. Taking them step by step, working on them, then abandoning them in a haste to find something that would work. He felt the ever tightening sensation of fear in his stomach, the dread and the instinct to run. But there was no escape, this was one thing he wasn't going to get out of. 

That thought scared him out of his wits.

Barbossa pushed the door open, arm still clamped around Jack's shoulder. It creaked to a stop, showing the gloom inside. Jack was pushed into the room rather vigorously, Barbossa, Bo'sun and Koehler followed. The other pirate had been left up on deck to keep watch.

The door was swung shut, it clacked like the shutter on Jack's very chance for hope.

"Now, I won't be having any trouble from you tonight. I've already given up enough just to keep you from harm, which somehow finds you _so_ easily." Barbossa said with somewhat of a temper.

Jack sank to the bed as lamps were lit, engulfing the room in a blood-like deep glow. He hadn't been listening to Barbossa, too busy thinking of how to escape. His mind had gone blank.

Then he noticed what Barbossa had just said: 'keep you from harm'. He frowned, that didn't sound right.

"I'm sorry, keep me from harm?" He deadpanned.

"Yes, the occurrence of events could have gone so much more smoothly if it wasn't for that friend of yours, Bootstraps. Thanks to him, you've been let in on a little secret you should have never known." Barbossa stepped closer, his two pirate lackeys closing in behind him. Jack shifted his weight nervously.

"Ah, right. _That _secret…." Jack paused, he'd just thought of a plan. "What secret?" He put on a quizzical expression.

Barbossa paused, he hadn't expected this.

"Do you mean to play games with me, boy? Because let it be known." He edged in closer. "I don't play games." The yellow eyes narrowed, staring directly into Jack's own eyes, into his mind.

Feeling his face heat up, Jack continued with his deceit.

"I wouldn't dream it, only, ol' Bootstraps told me a fair few secrets. So I'll be needing to know which one you're referring to." Jack drawled, a slight grin betraying his intentions.

Barbossa noticed the grin, and he didn't look happy. He gathered himself to his full height, and stepped back a little. Bo'sun and Koehler stepped forward. Before Jack could do anything, each had a grip on his arm, and he was lifted off his feet. He swung awkwardly for a few short moments. Then he was put down. The lackeys rammed him into the wall. A dull thunk told him he'd hit his head. The pain came moments later. A sharp splitting pain hazed his vision.

Barbossa came into his vision, he was proud, a grin planted on his face. It didn't stay for long.

"You know the secret. You know it, and we know it." He reached into his belt, a ringing filled the air as he drew a short knife. Jack tensed. "All we have to decide… is how we go about solving it."

The knife was held up to his chin. He squirmed to get away, but the two pirates had him in a death grip.

"Oh don't worry." Barbossa smirked. "There's no sense to be killing you…yet."

"Then what do you bloody want?!" Jack cried. He was sick of anticipating. "If you're going to bloody kill me then do it already."

"Temper, temper. Haven't you heard? Patience is a virtue."

Bo'sun pushed on Jack's wound. He screamed.

The pain was blinding. It seared through him, making him feel weak. He saw dark patches clog his vision.

"All we need to do here, is make you understand what is the right thing to do. Do you know what the right thing is to do?" Barbossa said mockingly, like one would to a young child.

"Bloody throw you off the ship and wait for you to drown?" Jack said through clenched teeth.

Bo'sun pushed on his wound again, this time harder. Jack screwed shut his eyes, desperate not to show the pain. He felt dizzy. Vomit rose into his throat.

"Wrong. The _right_ thing to do, is to pretend like there is no secret. If there's no secret, you won't get hurt."

"How does…" Jack gasped in pain. "That work out?" He asked sceptically.

"It works out because we don't want to hurt you. Your uncle can't stand you, he wants to get rid of you as soon as possible. Did you ask him why he's taking us to the Caribbean?"

Jack looked up, pain fogging his vision, an expression of confusion on his face.

"He's going to leave you there. A friend of his lives on one of the islands. Don't believe me? I have letters, I have proof."

"No." Jack shook his head deliriously. "No." He felt the darkness closing in.

"I can help you Jack. All you need to do is to promise me, _not_ to do anything about the mutiny." Barbossa's voice seemed genuinely sprung with concern.

Jack didn't know what to think now. All Bootstraps had said, what Barbossa was telling him now, his argument with the Captain. All of it was flooding his mind at once. But who was he going to believe? Barbossa had stacks of evidence and promised evidence, what did Bootstraps have? Nothing.

"Just tell me, you won't do anything about the mutiny." Barbossa seemed almost to be pleading.

Jack then remembered what Bootstraps had told him. Barbossa had ways of persuading people, what if this was just one of those ways? It made sense.

"No." He said firmly, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"No?" Came the incredulous reply.

A fist slammed into his wound. He screamed. He couldn't help it. Then all went black.

He collapsed. Sounds erupted all around him. Sounds of things falling. Of metal clacking on wood. Of feet shuffling.

Suddenly a grasp caught him under the arms. He felt a moment of weightlessness before being draped over a shoulder. A steady pace moved him from side to side. Every so often it would stop. He felt himself rising. He felt a cool breeze on his sweat covered skin.

But then he felt nothing.

* * *

Bootstraps' heart was racing, the blood in his arms was pumping forcefully. He pulled back the oars as quick as he could, feeling the water protest against them. His shoulders ached, yet he wouldn't stop rowing. 

The _Black Pearl_ was getting more and more distant now, becoming just a glowing speck among many in the bay.

A part of him said he'd got there just in time, another part said he hadn't gotten there soon enough. Jack lay unconscious in the bottom of the dinghy, the water around him was turning pink and smoky. His gunshot wound had re-opened and he was loosing blood fairly rapidly.

Overcome with guilt, Bootstraps stopped the boat. He pulled the oars in so they wouldn't fall into the water, and edged towards the young pirate. His face almost looked peaceful, it made the ordeal all the more terrible.

"Jack?" He ventured. There was no movement. "Jack, can you hear me? Jack, please wake up."

He paused. Nothing could be heard except for his own heavy breathing and the water lapping against the dinghy. He'd never felt so stupid, so unable to control the situation. Groaning, he sat back. The pink water sloshed around his feet. If he didn't stop that bleeding, Jack was going to die out here.

Urgently, he lifted up Jack's shirt, the bandage around his chest was soaked with blood. He searched for the ends, hoping that tying the cloth tighter would stem the bleeding. They weren't at the front.

That meant they had to be at the back. Carefully as he could, he lifted up Jack's skinny body. He found the bumps of the tied ends immediately. Fumbling around he managed to untie them, he quickly pulled the bandage tighter.

He thought he'd heard a noise coming from Jack, but had probably imagined it. He did up the knot and slowly lowered Jack back down.

Deep brown eyes stared at him in confusion.

"My, my. This is cosy."

* * *

I actually **_know _**what's happening in the next chapter. Go me! And no, it's not slash, but I can still have fun right? Slight pun on the cosy dinghy, if you've read my secret diaries you'll know I like referring to dinghies as cosy :P 

**Reviews: **_Jack Sparrows Secret Lurrver_ - I figure Jack's about 17, 18. Bootstraps is about mid-twenties and Barbossa is late thirties, just incase you wanted to know. Thanks for the compliments on my writing. Very much apreciated :D


End file.
